Your Smile
by Flandre Red Scarlet
Summary: "Jika aku bisa melihat senyumanmu lagi... aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi" -One-shot- warning: Character Death


**A/N: Halo~ salam kenal, semuanya *bows* saya Flandre Red Scarlet ^_^ kalian boleh memanggil saya Red-chan atau apapun, terserah :3**

**Ngomong-ngomong, karena saya baru dalam hal membuat fanfic, saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan atau apapun yang tidak berkenan *bows* tapi semua orang pasti membuat kesalahan 'kan? ^^**

**Oke, oke. Langsung saja ke ceritanya ya~ ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou**

**Warning: Typo(maybe), OOC(maybe), Gaje(maybe), Character Death**

**Tulisan **_**italic **_**adalah pikiran Remilia :3**

"Your Smile"

_Jika saja aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi…_

_Aku tidak akan meminta hal lain lagi…_

Malam itu sebenarnya malam yang indah.

Bulan purnama bersinar terang dan para youkai sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi, ada hal yang tidak biasa di Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Malam itu, suasana di mansion yang megah itu sangat… murung, atau lebih tepatnya suram.

Sudah jelas sekali, ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana. Sesuatu yang tidak baik. Sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

Dan ternyata, Scarlet Devil Mansion kehilangan satu orang.

Ya, benar. Sang Kepala Maid, Izayoi Sakuya, telah tiada.

Seluruh Scarlet Devil Mansion diselimuti kesedihan mendalam.

Mereka semua (termasuk seluruh Maid-Fairies) berkumpul menatap sebuah batu nisan berwarna putih di halaman belakang mansion yang megah itu dengan pakaian yang gelap. Hitam, seperti warna hati mereka saat itu.

Mereka semua terlihat sedih.

Mereka semua menangis.

Beberapa meletakkan bunga disebelah batu nisan itu.

Beberapa memanggil-manggil nama sang Kepala Maid yang sekarang telah beristirahat untuk selamanya. Walaupun mereka tahu, dia tidak akan menjawab panggilan itu.

Hong Meiling, si Penjaga Gerbang, dengan pakaian hitamnya, hanya menatap batu nisan itu dari kejauhan. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca ketika dia mengingat hari-harinya bersama rekannya itu.

Sedangkan Patchouli Knowledge, sang penyihir, tengah berpegangan erat pada asistennya, Koakuma, sambil mencoba menahan tangis, namun tidak bisa. Air mata terus saja mengalir membasahi pipinya. Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh Koakuma. Sambil menopang nona-nya yang berfisik lemah itu, dia menunduk sambil menatap tanah yang sekarang sedikit basah karena air matanya sendiri. Dia menolak untuk melihat batu nisan putih itu. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih, begitu pikirnya.

Sementara itu, Flandre Scarlet, berdiri sambil terisak di sebelah kakaknya yang berdiri tepat didepan batu nisan berwarna putih itu.

"Onee-sama…" Flandre memecah keheningan ditengah-tengah isakannya.

Remilia Scarlet menoleh untuk menatap adiknya, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sakuya… Apa dia bakal… kembali?" Tanya si vampire yang lebih muda dengan kepolosan yang tinggi. Remilia menghela napas lalu mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

"Sayangnya tidak, Flan…" jawabnya. Mata merahnya berkaca-kaca. "Sakuya… sekarang dia sedang tidur… tidur yang lamaaa sekali" kata Remilia lagi pada adiknya. "Kapan dia akan bangun?" Tanya Flandre lagi. "Flan…" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan sang Scarlet Devil. Jika ia mengatakan "Sakuya tidak akan bangun lagi" bisa saja adiknya itu mengamuk dan mungkin akan mulai menghancurkan apapun disekitarnya. Untuk menghindari hal itu, Remilia hanya memeluk adiknya, mencoba menenangkannya.

_Sakuya…_

_Kapan aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi?_

_Bukankah dulu kita selalu bersama-sama?_

_Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau masih sangat kecil…_

_Bahkan lebih pendek dariku…_

Remilia menatap langit setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Flandre. Dia tersenyum sedikit ketika mengingat hari-hari disaat pelayan setianya itu masih kecil. Dia teringat, betapa cerobohnya Sakuya ketika dia masih kecil. Bagaimana dulu Sakuya masih belum bisa membedakan gula dan garam… masih selalu memecahkan piring atau gelas ketika mencuci piring… ataupun saat Sakuya secara tidak sengaja membuat teh yang asin untuknya.

_Lalu… kau biasanya akan menangis sambil terus meminta maaf padaku…_

_Sakuya, kau memang anak yang baik…_

Mata Remilia kembali berkaca-kaca ketika ia mengingat hal yang paling dirindukan olehnya, senyuman Sakuya yang hangat.

_Sakuya…_

_Kau tidak pernah tahu…_

_Bagaimana aku sangat terbantu oleh senyumanmu itu…_

_Banyak hal yang telah kau berikan untukku…_

_Tapi yang paling aku sukai adalah senyumanmu…_

_Senyumanmu yang hangat…_

_Kau takkan pernah tahu, betapa aku ingin sekali melihatnya sekali lagi…_

_Aku ingin kau ada disini… tersenyum padaku…_

_Apakah aku masih bisa melihat senyumanmu lagi?_

_Berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk melihatnya lagi?_

_Apa yang harus kuberikan untuk melihatmu tersenyum kembali?_

_Sakuya…_

_Ada dimana kau sekarang?_

_Apa kau bahagia?_

_Apa kau sedang tersenyum sekarang?_

_Sakuya…_

_Jika aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi…_

_Aku takkan meminta hal lain lagi…_

Remilia menatap kembali batu nisan itu lalu menatap kearah semua penghuni mansion lainnya.

Meiling masih berkaca-kaca, Patchouli sekarang terduduk ditanah sambil menangis, nampaknya tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Sedangkan Koakuma berdiri disebelah Patchouli, masih menatap ke tanah. Dan Flandre yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Remilia, masih terisak sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Semuanya… berhentilah menangis" sang Scarlet Devil berkata, membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya, bingung.

"Aku yakin Sakuya pasti… tidak mau melihat kalian menangis untuknya. Aku yakin, dia ingin kita tersenyum untuknya. Dan dengan begitu… aku yakin Sakuya juga akan tersenyum untuk kita. Bukankah kalian ingin Sakuya tersenyum dengan bahagia dimanapun ia sekarang?"

Semuanya menatap Remilia. Tentu mereka ingin melihat senyuman Sakuya yang hangat.

Akhirnya, mereka semua mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun pada akhirnya bentuk senyuman mereka agak aneh.

Ketika melihat wajah masing-masing yang kelihatan aneh, mereka semua tertawa. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki suara tawa yang aneh, pasti efek setelah menangis.

Remilia tersenyum melihat tingkah keluarga dan teman-temannya itu. Lalu ia kembali menatap langit.

_Apa kau melihat ini, Sakuya?_

_Kami semua bukan tertawa padamu…_

_Kami tertawa bersamamu._

_Apa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, Sakuya?_

_Kuharap kau akan selalu tersenyum, Sakuya…_

_Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami…_

_Kami semua baik-baik saja…_

_Jadi, tersenyumlah._

_Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi…_

_Senyumanmu yang hangat itu…_

-End-

**A/N: Nah, selesai juga :3**

**Hwaaa… padahal aku yang buat fanfic ini… tapi aku juga yang nangis T.T**

**Bagaimana pendapatnya? Apakah jelek? Sedih? Mengharukan?**

**No flame, please~**


End file.
